The Queen (OFF)
The Queen is the main antagonist of OFF (by Mortis Ghost). She is the ruler of the Zones and is implied to be very uncaring towards her kingdom and her subjects. Yet she is also implied to be busy with something else important. Though it is never stated what. Biography The Queen, also known as Vader Eloha, is the queen of the Zones as a whole, and leader of the Guardians, although Hugo was actually the one who brought them all together. She is implied to have neglected her kingdom, leaving the Guardians to rule on their own, and causing all three zones (not counting Zone 0) to fall into misery. Though this could also be blamed on the people living in each zone. As stated by Enoch, she is "usually behind it all", despite her inactivity in her land. She, along with everyone else in OFF, is dead. Appearance Vader appears to be a young woman, faceless like The Batter, with long hair, and arms folded behind her back (her arms are actually hard to see, so most fans think her hair also act as tentacle-esque arms.) She wears a long dress, yet, for some strange reason, no crown. Personality The Queen is mentioned as the final authority behind the guardians and/or possibly in control of the spectres, which would make her The Batter's ultimate target. She speaks in a calm way, but defends herself when blamed by The Batter. Relations She is heavily implied to be The Batter's wife, yet, seeing as they are both, along with everyone else, children of Hugo, they are also siblings, or have some sort of genetic relationship. Fans, due to a mistranslation, thought The Queen and Batter were Hugo's parents, but it is the opposite. Hugo created The Batter and Queen, so it can be implied that he created them to raise him like parents, despite him being the real father. She seems to not care about the Elsens, and rarely talks to the Guardians. Intentions She is commonly confused as the leader of the Spectres, but it is actually Japhet who had brought them upon the Zones as revenge. She only wants to stop The Batter from killing Hugo, but it turns out even The Batter doesn't want to kill him, yet in the end he kills The Queen and kills Hugo. Vader is only seen as an antagonist because of how she has neglected Hugo and let her kingdom to fall into the hands of the Guardians. Due to the game being so vague, it can neither be confirmed nor denied who the true hero or villain is. Leaving The Queen's status up to interpretation. The Batter may be the actual villain. The only character to be confirmed as good is The Judge. Gallery Vadereloha.png|The Queen Trivia *She still loves The Batter, even after the fight, referring to him as "My love?". *There is no proof that she is The Batter's WIFE, but they are indeed in some sort of relationship. *She tends to forget about Hugo, despite them being only two rooms away from each other at almost all times. Category:Monarchs Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Deceased Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Indie/Doujin Villains